Pressing Until It Hurts
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This is for RP, just so y'all know. Won't make much sense to anyone not on twitter following us. It's all the solo's for the storyline, so that includes court dates and oneshots in between. Kate/Harvey Rachel/Mike @OurBestCloser @Chef4WhipHand
1. A Liar Always Manages To Get Caught

Harvey tossed a file onto the table as he got up, the sound echoing around the big courtroom. He did the button on his suit jacket and rounded the table where he sat, entering the bullpen with a look of determination of his handsome face. Mike watched his mentor as he composed himself. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he began. "Your honor." He nodded to Judge Carlton and looked away. "We are not here today to see that a woman, with great determination and love for the one thing she wants to do, can cook. My client is not the one on trail. No, no we are here today to find out why the Seacrest's won't give up a simple plot of land." His hands slipped into his pockets out of pure habit. He stood tall and in turn, gave every one of the jurors a glance, his own show of respect and acknowledgement. "What you should all be asking yourselves, is why won't Collin Seacrest just give up the land? It doesn't make sense, right? I mean, Ms. Carlisle's name is already on the deed. Legally, the land is hers." He reached up and rubbed his jaw a little, a silence falling as he searched for the right words.

"Collin would like you all to believe she'd never signed those papers, yes? After all, that was part of his testimony, that was what he told the police." Harvey walked across the floor, his hips swaying with each step he took. He went back over to his table, where Mike handed him a document and he nodded a 'thank you.'

"This," he said, holding the document high so the jury could view it. "_This_ is admissible evidence. _This_ is the deed to land, signed by a Katherine Carlisle. _This_ is the document Collin Seacrest claimed did not exist and yet, here is his John Hancock." He pointed to Collin's signature and his eyebrows furrowed. "So, what I ask is, why would he lie about such a thing? This month, ladies and gentleman, we will have to come to an answer. Was Diana Seacrest murdered by her son? How many people were involved? How many accessories? Are drugs being trafficked in the basement of that house? I mean, it's all certainly plausible. You'll see the evidence, you tell me." He turns to spare a glance Kate's way, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "All this woman has wanted to do is start a restaurant. That's all, nothing more. Since then, she's been threatened, her house has been broken into, even ransacked… Something's wrong here and I pray you all can see that." Harvey started walking back in the direction of his chair. "I do believe I've made my case." He sat down just as the other attorney stood up, preparing for his own opening statement. Harvey could tell by his expression that he had no idea what to say.

He ran his fingers through his hair, raking it back. Mike nudged Harvey's arm so he could ask him something. "Collin's staring at you," he told his friend. Worry was in his eyes, whether he was aware of it or not. The older man nodded his head and looked down at his PA. "I know. He's got good reason to glare at me..." They two just chuckled and turned their attention back to the flop of an attorney who was fumbling over his own words.


	2. Permanent Nerve Damage

Harvey chucked the empty coffee cup in the trash as he rounded the corner. Mike was at his side and he was going on about a little kitten that Rachel had adopted. He just smiled and looked over at his friend. "You're turning rather domestic on me, you best be careful," he older man quipped dryly. Mike deflated and just laughed.

They made their way to the front desk of the police station, stopping at the window where sergeant was. "Ah, yes," Harvey began. "Name's Harvey Specter, I'm-" The man cut him off before he could finish, all he had to do was raise a hand. He walked around the desk and over to them. "You're Justin Montoya's lawyer, I know. I was warned about you." Harvey and Mike exchanged a confused look. "Excuse me?" Harvey asked the man, eyebrows furrowed. He handed the manila folder to Mike and pocketed his hands. "You heard me. I know you guys, I know what y'all get to doing." Another wave of confusion washed over the man and his associate, he just shook his head. "Who have you talked to? Someone came here first or something?"

The man rubbed his neck a little and just looked at Harvey, his gaze scrutinizing. He looked to be Costa Rican and something along those lines. "Daniel Hardman came by, he's a friend of your client. I suppose he'd come by to talk to him. Not about the case, of course. Sure enough I spoke with him and he warned me about you. The Pitbull, he called you. You're Miss Pearson's attack dog, and this," he said, pointing to Mike. "Is the new trainee, the new puppy. Your puppy in a skinny tie" Mike frowned and was about to say something rather mean in response when Harvey touched his arm. It was just a silent way of telling him to chill out. Usually, it was the other way around. Harvey was always the first to blow his top off.

"Look, buddy, I don't know you," the older man started. "You don't know me. Don't take advice from a guy you hardly know." Harvey's words cold and cut to the quick. "Now, if you please, I have a trial to prepare for. Let me meet with my client or I'm calling your higher-ups." The threat obviously did the trick because the officer turned and opened the big metal door, letting Harvey in first and then Mike. "Second door on the right. You've got an hour, use it wisely." When he shut the door, Mike went and mocked him. "Use it wisely," he quipped like a little kid. Harvey just chuckled but in all honesty, he was worried. He remembered the words Daniel had said to Jessica, and how she'd looked when she'd gone to him afterword.

_...But don't kid yourself that this is the last page of the story._

"Hey," Mike began, pulling Harvey back to the here and now. The older man shook his head, a little shudder hitting him and he finally looked down at his associate. "It's okay, man. Daniel's just an ass. Don't worry about him. He's done, and you know his ass is gonna be hung up on a plaque after we take him to court. He's just doing these things to make our lives a living hell." Harvey just nodded, his shoulder squaring as he walked. "This isn't over," he said, his tone husky. "He said it wasn't over. If he comes between _my_ clients and I there is going to be hell to pay, I swear." His jaw set in a way that scared the shit out of Mike and the younger man just nodded, trying to keep up.

They stopped in front of the interrogation room, Harvey's dark eyes meeting Mike's blue ones. "Do me a favor? Go talk with Johnny, you've met him a few times. He's a buddy of mine. He's two doors down. Ask him about those files?" Mike nodded and went off to do his thing and Harvey took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. Justin Montoya was a psychopath. That was fine, except for the fact that he didn't like to take his meds. It always worried Harvey to be near him, for he was unpredictable at times and he could be a little shit.

He pushed the door open and went in, his eyes landing on Justin. The kid was cuffed with his fingers entwined together on the table. "A friend of yours stopped by," the kid began, reaching up to scratch his stubbly beard. Harvey came over to the table and took a seat. "He's not my friend, Justin. I need you to listen to me and listen well. That guy… He's a dick." _So much for words of wisdom and a long explanation for Daniel Hardman..._ It got quiet and the kid looked down at the pad and pencil he had in front of him. 'Put it like it is, Harv. You were never one for long speeches,' Harvey thought and a chuckle left his lips. It got quiet again and he sighed.

Just laughed coldy, shaking his head. "You know, man. I think every word the dude said was true. He was a cool cat, you know what I mean? He told me some things about you, what you like to do." Harvey opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "Are you listening, Harvey?" The kid's tone was mean, cold, and nasty. Harvey was not one to roll over and take shit but he didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at Justin. "Look, dickhead. You need to say something. I'm not going to sit here while I'm wasting my money on you."

Something in Harvey snapped and he bit back a growl. Harvey Specter had the shortest fuse known to man, it was not secret. "Kid," he began. "Shut the hell up. You do realize that you're being accused of murder? First degree? You're intelligent enough to know this, yes? I've never liked your attitude and to be quite honest, I don't care what happens to you. I think you killed your girlfriend; I have since the moment you called me. I've known you for a long time. You were just a fucking bomb waiting to go off. But don't you dare sit here and say all that to me, you little shit. Hardman is not on your side, he's on any side that's against _me_. So fuck you, you can find another attorney."

Mike was on his way down the hall, Harvey could hear his shoes against the concrete. He must have heard him raise his voice. He made to get up but the kid took the pencil in his hand and yanked Harvey's right hand back down. Before the attorney had a change to pull back, he made to stab him. "Shit, no." The words left Harvey's lips before he had a chance to do anything. He felt the point stab into the back of his hand, his hand instinctively going limp. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He heard Mike come in, hollering all the while. He rushed over and threw Justin against the wall, his movements almost mechanical. Some policemen came into the room, guns at the ready. Then Harvey blinked and everyone was gone, again. He was alone in the hallway, clutching his dominant hand and looking up at the ceiling. He could hear Justin shouting nonsense and he could faintly make out Mike talking to an officer.

His associate came out of the room and touched Harvey's shoulder. "Harvey, Harvey," he repeated his name loudly in an attempt to bring him back to the here and now. Harvey swallowed hard and tried to focus his eyes on his friend. "Harvey, look at me." Mike sounded panicked, his voice was raspy and his sentence half assed. Harvey just nodded. "I'm listening, kid. What?" Mike looked down at the older man's hand. "The paramedics are on their way, okay? Hang in there, it's gonna be okay." His eyes settled on the pencil that was literally sticking out of Harvey's hand. "You gotta call Kate," Harvey said softly. Mike gnawed at his lip as some paramedics came over to them. "I will, okay. You stay here... Be right back."

Harvey watched Mike walk off and pull his phone out. "No," he called. "On second thought, don't. I'll see her when I get home. I don't want her having a heart attack and god know's what she'll do to Montoya if she comes here." Mike nodded in understanding and came back over to his friend, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Harvey Specter could deal with pain. He'd never been a whiner, a complainer, or even a crier. But today was an entirely different experience. The field EMT counted to three and then pulled out the damn number two soft-edged writing utensil. Harvey actually cried, even shouted in pain a little. "He hit your nerve," the paramedic said, sighing. Harvey's back hit the wall and he just tried to catch his breath while they took out the shards of lead, cleaned the wound, and then dressed it. "You're lucky this didn't go through the other side, Mr. Specter. You're going to need surgery to fix all the nerves, though. Not now, but one day you will." Harvey's eyes flickered to Mike and he chuckled. The sound came out raspy, though. "Good, I'm glad it didn't go through. That's my pitching hand." Despite everything, the two shared a laugh.

When all was said and done, Harvey had twenty stitches and a lawsuit to file. Highly ironic, seeing as _he_ was the kid's attorney. He had no choice but to let Mike drive that Bat Mobile back to his place and Rachel opted to come pick up when he called her and informed her of what happened. The only thing left to do, was tell Kate. He knew damn well she was going to be furious with him but he had his reasons for not telling her to come down to the station. She really would have killed Justin Montoya, of that he was certain.

He walked up the few steps to his apartment and sighed, then took a moment he look down at himself. His hand was completely bandaged and his shirt was covered in blood. "This will be hard to explain," he mumbled and sighed. His hand hurt so damn bad, he hated himself for even blowing his top of at Justin. The kid was a psychopath, he should have known better. He searched for his keys and finally found them. With a sigh of relief, he unlocked the door. "Kate?" he asked, going in. He hoped to god she didn't blow up on him. He closed the door behind him, the click of it filling his living room. "Please don't kill me," he grumbled. "Kate, you home, baby?"


End file.
